


First Time

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Miss challenge. Remus, are Sirius kills Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Remus shouldn't miss him. He couldn't, he wouldn't miss him. He would avoid his name and pretend, like everyone else, that he had never existed. He would mourn Lily and James, hope for Harry and admire Peter's desperate bravery.

But it found himself doing things—sweeping his hair off his forehead, combing his quills' feathers, and leaving doors open—things he had never done before. He was keeping all the habits that had annoyed him in Sirius.

So he lived on in Remus, the way Harry's parents could be seen in him, and McGonagall always laid a place for Peter.


End file.
